Someone Who Cares
by Dark Waffle
Summary: This is a song one-shot fic. Its someone who cares by three days grace. I just thought this song would go prefect with narutos life. I suck at summarys so yeahh haha


**A/n: Well I was listening to three days grace and I saw this song and listened to it then I was like whoa! This is totally like Naruto's life. So I was like what the heck. It's a bit OOC on Naruto and some angst but its naruto showing his true feelings so yeahh. So please read and enjoy (:**

**Someone Who Cares**** by Three Days Grace**

_Naruto's POV_

Wow. Here we go again. Same thing everyday. "Demon", "thing", "it", or "Murderer". Its all the same. I'm just not good enough for anyone to care about right?

**_Every street in this city  
Is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be  
But there's no room for me_**

Everywhere I turn, I'm always yelled at, cursed at, or beat up on. They all treat me the same. I see little kids playing around, goofing off, villagers talking to each other, getting along. How I wished so many times that could be me. But when I tried to fit in and feel normal, I'm just pushed away leaving no place for me.

**_Am I to blame?  
When the guilt and the shame hang over me  
Like a dark cloud  
That chases you in the pouring rain_**

When I was little, I use to ask why people always hated me. No one told me. Now I know. But tell me this. Is it really my fault? I really thought I was a monster. The monster who killed so many people, including the fourth; my dad. I use t o smile and shake it off, not letting people know it use to bug me, feeling the pain of neglect ion, and the shame this thing has brought to me. As I sat there thinking over my life so far, I remembered how I use to ask myself "What did I do to deserve this?" But then I feel something moist on my nose. Great. It's raining. Just exactly what I needed.

I felt every inch of rain soaking every inch of my body. My clothes stuck to my skin like a piece of gum sticking to hair. As I walked home, the lighting struck above my head. As I walked away from it, I could hear the thunderous noises behind me getting closer and closer as if it was following me. Wow. Looks like the gods wanted to punish me too.

**_It's so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you  
But its easy enough to find someone  
Who look down on you_**

"Why me?" That's all I ever asked myself. Then it just always came down to that one word. Fate. I guess it was just fate. When Jiji(3rd Hokage) started helping me out I was confused. I never believed he did care about me. I always thought he just felt pity for me. Before Jiji got me that small apartment after living on the street for sometime, the old man refused to let me live there. I was always looked down at by people, he just happened to be part of the crowd. When Jiji made him let me live there, people started to move out. They didn't wanna live next to a demon. Since so many people moved out, he had to raise my rent. Great, I was going to be living on the street soon.

**_It's not what it seems  
When your not on the scene  
There's a chill in the air  
But there's people like me  
That nobody sees so nobody cares_**

When Sakura-chan found out, she didn't believe people from our village would do such a thing. Oh how she was wrong. She didn't know the feeling at all. She then remembered something from when she was little. According to her, she was little and there was a group around a little boy with blonde hair who was crying and everyone just stood there looking at him. She wondered why no one went to help him but she never stood around to see what happened to that little boy because her mommy pulled her away.

She then cried after that. She cried because it hurt so badly. Then there was Gaara. He was exactly like me. He was alone, sad, neglected, and was an outcast. When I fought him, I remember him telling me that he fought for himself and that he was drove by power or something like that. I'm not quite sure. I forgot haha. But I told him that my friends saved me. They saved me from myself and rescued me. He's changed since then.

I soon found out there were others then me and Gaara. We were all treated the same in our villages. Called monsters and demons. We were invisible. So everyone just kept walking. They kept going on with there lives because nobody cared.

**_Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares enough about you?  
When its easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you_**

When I was little, I use to cry because I had no mommy no daddy and no brother no sister. I wondered why I had no family all the time. When I asked Jiji, he said that they died. I was sad and alone. No cared but Jiji. Then once I got in the academy, Iruka-sensei started to care for me as well. After I became alil older, I started to play pranks and tricks to get my mind off all the hurt. But it didn't work for long because people still discouraged me. It sucked really bad. No matter how hard I tried, I was always dead last.

**_Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who can keep it together  
When you've come undone  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?_**

When I was younger before I got out of the academy, I use to break down and cry. I had no one there to tell me ill do better or great job. I was all alone. Then when I went to team 7, everything changed. I had Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-teme. They were my teammates, my family. They kept me together for a while. Then Sasuke decided to leave. I tried stopping him but it was no use. When I fought him, he said that I had no clue how it felt to lose a family. He was right. I never had a family to begin with. When he left, team 7 came apart. Sakura-chan distanced herself and Kakashi-sensei did too. The bond we once had was shattered. I was broken once again, I was alone again.

**_I swear this time it wont turn out  
The same 'cause now I've got myself to blame  
And you'll know where we'll end up  
On the streets that is easy enough_**

Now here I am, 23 years old on the same streets I started off on. Things are much different now. I'm not that defensive less little boy anymore. I don't go around moping around anymore. I don't blame the world anymore. I take in my faults and learn. I'll make sure it turns out another way next time. But standing here in these streets reminds me of my past.

**_Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you_**

Before I wasn't cared for or loved or anything in that case. I grew up alone. But now I have teammates who care, friends who care, and villagers, yes _villagers_, who care. Funny huh? Yeah sure, people still hold grudges and still think I'm trash, but I'm working my way up.

**_Why is it so hard to find someone?_**

**_Who can keep it together  
When you've become undone  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?_**

My dream is to be Hokage. For what reason? To be recognized and respected. I have worked hard to get where I'm at. Between Orochimaru, Akatsuki(spelling?) and other obstacles, I have build myself up quick. Now when I'm broken, I have Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and the other Konoha 10 to put me back together. When I'm lonely, I have the old man at Ichiraku's to keep me company.n Especially Sakura-chan since we got together a couple years back after she told me she loved me too. Hehe one of the happiest days of my life. But as I said worked so hard to be where I am and even though it was one hell of a fight, I found people who care about me and respect me for me. I still have a long road ahead of me but I know I'll make it.

**A/N: So this is just something that came to my head the other day. I finally finished it. Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and i added very lil narusaku in it but anyways please review (:**


End file.
